Full Moon Rising
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Luna Black, cousin of Jacob black and great grandaughter of Euphiem Black, has always been short tempered. When she phases unexpectedly she join the black pack and tries to avoid her twin brother Lupa but when she scars him she must find a way to control her temper and hatred for vampires. A task that seems almost impossible... Rated T Full Summary inside.
1. Phasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Full Summary:**

**Luna Black, cousin of Jacob black and great grandaughter of Euphiem Black, has always been short tempered. When she phases unexpectedly she join the black pack and tries to avoid her twin brother Lupa but when she scars him she must find a way to control her temper and hatred for vampires. A task that seems almost impossible when Aro Volturi's, interest in the wolf pack causes him to take her to Italy. Will she be able to control herself from doing what he wants? Will she find herself falling in love with the Volturi leader? Or will her imprint, Embry Call, step in and put an end to him? Embry x OC Possible Aro x OC in later chapters. **

Luna glared at her brother as he started to mock her. Unfortunately his friends had come over today and they started to join in before long. "Shut up!" She yelled at him.

Luna was a 5'4 16 year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Her older brother, Lupa, had short black hair and brown eyes. He had just turned 16 being her twin brother though he was older and a hell of a lot calmer than she was. He had never gotten mad. He enjoyed making her mad though.

"Or what? You going to throw a gummy bear at me?" He laughed and snatched her pocket knife out of her hand.

"Shut up." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Ooh. So scary." His friend sneered.

"Big words coming from a boy who can't pronounce prestigious." She shot back eyeing the boy. _'Oh right. This is the one that used to follow Rachel around. What's his name again?'_She tapped her foot thoughtfully before she smiled as the name hit her brain. _'Oh yeah. Alerio.' _She fixed her gaze on the other one. He was Lupa's newest friend.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your newest lackie, Lupa?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

He grinned. "This is Tokala." Tokala grinned before punching her in the face. **(Yes I know mean but something has to cause her to change, right?)**

She fell to the ground and started to convulse. Her clothes started to rip as she grew 3 times in size and seemed to rear up on her hind legs momentarily. Lupa took a step forward to calm her down before he quickly took a step back as she dropped back down to all fours. She snarled at him.

"Luna. It's going to be okay just br-" He broke off as she roared and ran forward, rearing up on her hind legs in a panicked blur she brought her front paws down harshly onto the floor. Lupa's cry of pain filled her ears. _'Lupa...'_ She though in horror as she whimpered and took a step back. _'What have I done...?' _She spun around and crashed through the patio door.

_'I'm a monster, A monster, A monster.' _That thought seemed to echo throughout her head as the image of Lupa, on the floor, half of his face covered in blood as he cried out in pain. His pain was caused. By _her_. _She _had attacked her own brother. He was probably _dead. _Even if he wasn't, his beautiful face, his eyes, it would be scarred for life. Scarred by her.

She ran through the woods, her paws thundering against the ground until she reached the lake. She stared down at her reflection and was astonished to see that she was a huge ass wolf (Sam is twice the size of her. She's about the same size as Leah.) with black fur, white paws and ears with green eyes. She blinked when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around and snarled at a tall muscular guy who just stared right back at her.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." He told her causing her to snort. He laughed at this. "Just calm down." She glared daggers at him. _'Why should I listen to this dude?'_

He rolled his eyes. "Just calm down." He repeated. She stumbled a couple of time before lowering her ears and whimpering. "It's okay." He said just as 3 more boys came running down the hill. The first one she spotted, who appeared to be about 20, 6'0 with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a silver design on it. On his right arm he had a blue tattoo. Looking closely she realized that the other two had tattoo's as well in the same spot. She flattened her ears against her skull and snarled as her eyes moved on the the second new person that had walked in.

He looked to be about 20 with the same tanned skin as the guy who kept telling her to calm down and the guy with the black shirt. He was tall and slender with chin-length black hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of blue shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. She moved her eyes on to the next boy who appeared to be the youngest out of all 4 of them.**(including Jacob)**

He looked to be about 18, he had russet colored skin much like she remembered hers being and black hair. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a brown sleeveless shirt with pockets and a hood.

"Hey Jacob!" The youngest one called. Luna narrowed her eyes before shifting one of her hind paws backwards. Jacob turned around and gave the guy a look.

"Seth she has just phased." Jacob informed him.

"About time too." The guy in the blue shorts commented with a smile her way. "I'm Embry. This is Quil." He introduced. She narrowed her eyes as her green eyes seemed to zero in on the 3 of them. Her head whipped around as Seth came running down the hill to stand beside him.

"Seth, really?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

Luna flattened her ears flat against her skull as she tried to block out all the noise inside her head. She turned on her hind paws and started to run through the forest.

"Luna!" She heard Jacob call after her but ignored it as her paws thrummed against the leaves and bracken as she pelted through the forest.

**(For their thoughts this is how it is.**

**Italics- Luna**

**Bold- Jacob**

**Underline- Seth**

**Bold underline- Embry**

**Bold italics- Quil****)**

**'Luna!' **Jacob's voice echoed in her head. She shook her head as she pelted through the forest.

'Hey Luna?' Seth's voice entered her head.

_'What the hell is going on!?' _She thought as she swerved to the side only to come face to face with a big wolf that was 10 inches in length and had russet brown fur with dark green eyes. She started to growl at him.

**'Luna, calm down.'** Jacob's voice echoed inside her head.

_'Who are you? What the hell is going on?'_ Her thoughts were filled with panic as she took a step back.

**'Luna. Calm down.' **Jacob repeated as the wolf took a step towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him and spun around when she heard pounding paws coming their way only to see two more wolves standing there. One had chocolate brown fur that was lighter around his face and the other one had gray fur with dark black spots.

**'Where's Seth?' **Jacob's voice was in her head again.

**'He went to tell Leah what**** happened.' **Embry's voice sounded inside her head.

Luna glared at the three of them not even looking them in the eye just glaring at their forms.

**'Luna, I assume you've been told the stories of the tribe?'** Luna nodded.

_**'Well...Their all**_** _true'_**Quil's voice went inside her head.

_'I have a question' _She thought.

Jacob nodded to her. _'Why can I hear your thoughts?'_

**'It's a wolf**** thing?'**Embry thought.

_**'We have some clothes waiting for you back at Jacob's house.'**_Quil's voice said in her head. She twitched her ears in annoyance before following Them through the woods.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. Review.**


	2. Imprinting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Luna's ears perked up slightly as they emerged from the woods and headed towards what looked like a cabin. On the front porch sat what looked like a 14 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was about 5'0. She wore a pair of jeans, a pink tank top with a gray sweater and had a book open on her lap.

Jacob morphed back into a human and pulled on some shorts that were attached to a tree before walking up to the porch. "Hey, Nessie." He greeted the girl with a smile.

Meanwhile Embry and Quil had transformed back and changed back into clothes before they walked towards Jacob. Luna rolled her eyes as she swished her tail over the earth. Seth's voice ran in her ears as he came out of the house with a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes with russet colored skin following.

"Hi Luna." Seth said as he came to stand in front of the wolf. "Oh this is Leah, my sister." He introduced. "I suppose you wanna know how to change back." Seth said with a smile. She gave him a glare as if to say _'Tell me.' _He laughed. "Just think human thoughts." He advised. She sighed and was about to when Leah told her to wait.

Her tail twitched irritably as she sat down waiting. Before long Leah came back out with a blanket, a pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top. She let thoughts of her friends and brother enter her head before she felt air on her skin.

She quickly pulled on the clothes, trying her best to shield herself with the blanket. She stood up abruptly to find Seth and Embry giggling like a couple of 15 year old doosh's. Her eye twitched before she stormed forward until she was standing directly infront of the two of them and placed her hands on her hips. She glared Seth directly in the eye and started to yell at him.

"What is so funny!?" She snapped, trying to ignore the sound of Leah laughing and everybody else on the porch giving them a look.

"Uh, nothing?" Seth tried.

"Do not pull that stupid half-cock bull shit on me!" She snapped.

"Uh... Luna?" Embry asked kinda scared.

"What?!" She snapped turning her glare to his only to find herself automatically calming down. She felt like gravity had disappeared from her yet it was like if she kept looking into his eyes forever then she would never fall again. It was like he was keeping her standing instead of gravity. The moment was broken as she heard a phone ring. She glanced over to see her phone on the front porch step.

She ran over to the porch and fliped open the phone to see 50 missed calls from Lupa. "Shit." She muttered. She switched through her phone to find that there were 40 missed cals from her mum. "Fuck!" She swore before quickly pocketing the phone. "Sorry dudes, gotta jet." She called over her shoulder as she rann back into the forest, back the way she had come and ran in through the door.

"Where have you been, Luna?" Lupa asked as he tackled her with a hug.

"I wouldn't get too close." She muttered.

"Luna! What the hell happened to my patio door?" She demanded.

Luna looked up at her mother. "Uh..."

"Well?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a...werewolf?" She offered.

Her mother blinked at her a couple of times before fainting onto the couch.

"I can't deal with this." Luna muttered as she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her leaving Lupa to see to their mother.

* * *

Embry sighed as he sat down on the grass. "You're serious? You've only just met the girl and you already imprinted on her?" Quil asked him, shocked.

"I can't control it!" Embry defended himself.

"Well that's probably why she ran off." Seth inquired.

"You guys really are idiots." Leah commented from her spot on the porch.

"How so?" Seth asked, sounding hurt.

"She obviously left because of something she saw on her phone."

* * *

Luna sighed as she lay on her bed, thinking about what just happened, when she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened the door to see Lupa standing there. He walked right past her and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry Tokala punched you." He said awkwardly.

"Hmn." She scoffed as she sat down at her desk and started to work on her homework. She barely acknowledged her brothers presence as she continued to work until he broke the silence.

"So your a werewolf?" The pencil broke in her hand as he said those words.

"I'm also busy. You can't piss me off like you used to. I might hurt you." She snapped before she snapped her notebook closed. "I'm tired. Please get out.' She snapped as she changed into her pj's before getting in bed and falling asleep.

* * *

She groaned as sunlight streamed inside her room. She jumped out of bed, threw the clothes she had borrowed from Leah in teh wash before throwing on a pair of blue jean-shorts, a black tank top and a gray and green sweater before pulling on some sneakers and towards the front door.

_'I love Saturdays.' _She thought as she unchained her bike and mounted it before biking into the forest, not even bothering to grab her helmet as she did so. She rolled her eyes as she saw seth in the distance. She carefully sped up to a thick tree and hit the brakes on her bike before carefully climbing up the tree and settling down in it.

She took her Ipod out of her pocket and put her headphones in before putting it on full blast. She glanced down to see Quil laughing as Leah and Seth argued. She sighed before carefully placing her i-pod back in her pocket before climbing down the tree.

"What do you want?" She muttered as she landed on her feet.

"Jake wants to see you. He needs to talk to you and Embry." Leah informed her.

"Oh hell."

* * *

**There is chapter 2. Please review, also it would make me very happy if you guys gave your opinions on Luna's brother. Should I make him phase in the next chapter or should I make it that he already phased. Please review with your thoughts.**


	3. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Wolf Packs:**

**Uley Pack:**

**Alpha: Sam Uley-Imprint: Emily Young**

**Beta: Jared Cameron Imprint: Kim**

**3rd-in-command: Paul Lahote Imprint: Rachel Black**

**Other Members:**

**Brady Fuller (Male)**

**Collin Littlesea (Male**

**Adolpho Jones (Male)**

**Alfred Williams (Male)**

**Jordan Hill (Male)**

**Dakota Jackson (Female)**

**Black Pack:**

**Alpha: Jacob Black Imprint: Renesmee 'Nessy' Cullen**

**Beta: Leah Clearwater**

**Thrid-in-Command: Embry Call Imprint: Luna Medina**

**Other Members: Quil Ateara V Imprint: Claire Young**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Luna Medina (Female)**

**Lupa Medina (Male)**

**Ernesto Pondelik (Male)**

**Palmiro Alexander (Male)**

**Chogan Naploeon (Male)**

**(I'll add the vampires that are in this story in the next chapter.)**

Luna sighed as she was lead into Jacob's living room. She plopped down on a red chair. On her right sat Embry on another chair, and across from them was Jacob sitting on a chair.

"Luna." He began. "I understand that you and Embry have Imprinted." He stated.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "What the fuck is imprinting?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Jacob sighed while Embry turned to her to explain it. "It's like..." He trailed off as he tried to think of a way to describe it. "gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that be a protector, a lover, or a friend. To break it down simply it's the involuntary mechanism in which Quileute shape-shifters find their true soul mate." He said, his eyes not leaving hers once as he explained.

Jacob nodded. "I don't think it would be very wise for you two to patrol together. Especially with the way things are with Sam and his tribe. You might allow your emotions to get in the way of your judgement." He explained.

"Patrol? Sam?" Luna tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"We patrol our shall we say borders with the Uley pack. Sam Uley is the Alpha of the Uley pack with Jared Cameron as his Beta." Embry explained.

"Oh." Luna said feeling daft. "Alrighty then." She said.

"You should go and talk to your brother." Jacob suggested. Luna nodded and jumped out of the chair and walked out of the house towards the forest where she knew he would be.

* * *

Lupa was standing in a small clearing with trees in a circle around him. He stood there examining a tree in front of him when Luna ran in.

"Why were you so calm when I told you I was a werewolf." Luna asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Luna take a seat." Lupa said gesturing to a smooth looking rock. She groaned and placed her bag on the floor befor flopping down to sit cross-legged on the rock. "I um...have something important to tell you." He started.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm a-" he broke off as a howl sounded through the air causing both of their heads to turn.

"Jacob." They said in unison. Luna could tell he was calling everybody in the pack from his wolf form based on the howl. She took a deep breath before letting fury wash over her. She closed her eyes as she felt her bones break, grow in size and then join together again as the transformation completed. She could hear her clothes rip as she grew in size.

She snorted and turned around and was shocked to see a big gray wolf with a silver design on it's forehead and was white from under his muzzle to under his tail including his legs. Luna narrowed her eyes. _'Lupa?'_

**(Luna- Italics**

**Jacob- Bold**

**Embry- Underline**

**Quil- Bold Italics**

**Leah- Bold Underline**

**Lupa- Italics Underline**

**The rest I'll just label after their thoughts as _ thought)**

_'Yeah. I'll explain later.'_ They ran side by side through the forest untilthey broke through the trees where Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and 3 wolves she didn't know already there.

Jacob jumped up onto a rock and looked down at them. **'The Uley pack has declared war on us.' **Jacob declared. **'Sam seems to think that since there has always been one pack that shouldn't change. I have tried to convince him that it's idiotic to be stuck in the past but he won't listen. They will be attacking us soon. Seth, can you tell if their close yet?' **Jacob turned to Seth with a twitch of his ears.

'Yeah. Their in the woods now. Their almost here.' Seth thought as his ears perked up.

**'How many?'**His sister asked him from her spot at the foot of the rock.

'Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin...the whole pack by the sounds of things.' Seth raised his head to Jacob.

Luna spun around as she heard snarling from the bushes. In the blink of an eye nine wolves emerged from the bushes.

**'Sam! You don't have to do this.' **Jacob protested as he jumped down from the rock.

The biggest one, a pure black one, merely snorted before snarlig something to him before turning back into the bushes leaving Luna confused.

* * *

It had been several days since the almost battle. Luna had met three new wolves in the pack that she'd never seen before, Ernesto, Palmiro, and Chogan. She was currently patrolling with Leah, Chogan and Quil.

Luna froze when she caught a whiff of bloodsuckers. She had already learned the scent of the cullens. This was different.

**(Chogan's thoughts will be Italic Underline)**

_'Leah!' _Leah trotted over to her.

**'What is it?'**Leah trotted over and sniffed around the bush and growled. **'Bloodsuckers. This way.'**Leah and Chogan followed her as they came through a bush to see a black haired vampire girl circling a human. Luna growled causing the bloodsucker to turn around.

Leah, and Chogan charged forward immediately. Luna started to follow when she heard something. She pricked her ears before wincing. She listened harder for the slightest hint of a sound. '*Whimper*'

_'Embry!'_ Luna growled and spun around darting out of the clearing kicking up dirt in the process and dashed through the woods.

* * *

**(Why Embry was whimpering)**

Embry trotted through the woods with the rest of his Patrol, Quil and Lupa. He ran through the forest until he found the location of the bloodsuckers. He jumped onto it's back with Lupa and Quil following close behind.

The vampire was female and had long flowing black hair and wore a white dress. She punched him in the face sending him flying back.

Quil and Lupa cornered her. Lupa jumped at her and held her down on the ground while Quil ripped her head off.

Embry rolled his eyes. 'Show off.' He teased. 'I smell another one over this way.' He lead them through a bush to see 3 vampires two male one female.

Both males had black hair, one with flat hair and the other with spiked up hair. They bot wore black and red robes.

The female had blonde hair and a very powerful air about her. She also wore black and red robes.

She turned around and smirked at them.

Embry growled and ran towards her and jumped in the air fully prepared to take her out then and there.

"Pain." She said calmly. Agony surged through his every being. His head throbbed, his legs felt like led and his chest felt like it was surging with fire. He fell down on the ground with a whimper and started to squirm in pain.

* * *

Luna pelted through the forest following his whimpers. She twitched her ears as she heard the pounding of paws behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Chogan behind her._'Where's Leah?'_

_'She's gone back to get a few reinforcements.'_ She nodded and jumped out of a bush to see three vampires, one of them was smiling as she stared at Embry. She followed her gaze to see him writhing and whimpering in pain.

She growled in fury and ran forward jumping towards the blonde. "Felix." She said simply. One of the male vampires dashed forwards and pushed her forward up into the air, causing her to flip three times sideways in the air before she fell heavily on her side. She groaned and slowly got to her paws. She dashed forward snarling in fury as she leaped forwards startling the rest of the wolves.

She was knocked back by Felix again. **'Luna stop.' **Jacob's voice entered her head. She glared at him as he walked through the bushes.

* * *

**Yes I know I'm so men but I gotta go to schoolwork please review. Suggestions for why their here? Please? I'd love your suggestions on why their here. ^^ Review**


	4. Welcome to Volterra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**The Volturi**

**Leaders: **

**Aro- The official leader of the Volturi with the power of tactile telepathy upon physical contact.**

**Caius- Aro's partner and co-leader with no known power.  
**

**Marcus- A co-leader with the power of relationship identification.  
**

**Guards:  
**

**Jane- One of the two most powerful weapons the Volturi possesses. The other being her younger twin brother, Alec. She possesses the power of illusionary pain which works by planting a single thought into someones head to make someone believe they are on fire.**

**Alec-  The other most powerful weapon the Volturi possesses. He has the power of sense deprivation that allows him to block all senses of those which he directs it at.**

**Chelsea-  The linchpin of the Volturi due to her power of relationship manipulation which allows her to break the emotional bindings of the Volturi's enemies and make a vampire willingly join them.  
**

**Corin- A Volturi guard with the power of addictive contentment, which is the main reason why Chelsea cannot leave the Volturi.  
**

**Demetri- A powerful tracker with the power to pick up the essence of somebodies mind over any distance of the world in order to track them down.**

**Felix- Physically the strongest warrior the Volturi has ever had. It would be suicide to go up against him physically.**

**Heidi- The fisher and bait of the coven with the power of physical attraction which allows her to attract people, whether it be vampire or human, which is used for luring food to the throne room.**

**Renata- Aro's personal bodyguard. Her power is to create an invisible shield which would send someone to the other side if the room.**

**Santiago- A physically imposing guard in the coven whose physical strength and abilities aren't as impressive as Felix's.**

**Afton- The lowest ranked member of the Volturi with the power of mental invisibility which allows himself to become mentally invisible to his enemies except those with a sharp focus.**

**Other members:**

**Gianna- Their human secretary who wishes to be a vampire. **

* * *

**Embry's POV**

**(Luna- Italics**

**Jacob- Bold**

**Embry- Underline**

**Quil- Bold Italics**

**Chogan- Bold Underline**

**Lupa- Italics Underline**

**The rest I'll just label after their thoughts as _ thought)**

Embry snarled waiting for Jacob's order. Jacob gave a quick snarl which was all he needed. they all leaped forward at once. He caught sight of Luna jumping at the one with the smoothed back black hair. He merely back handed her with his fist. He froze as he heard her yelp. He watched, frozen to the spot as she went soaring through the air and hit a tree. Hard.

'Get up.' He thought to himself. Lupa snarled an leaped right in front of him blocking his few for a split second. When he was able to look at her again he saw that she was back in her human form wearing a pair of blue jeans, black ballet flats, he couldn't see her shirt because of the navy blue sweater she wore.

He snarled and leaped forward only to fall to the ground as a sensation went through him making him sure that he was on fire. He glanced around as best he could to see one of the vampires knock Quil flying far through the trees. Lupa lay a few feet away from him and Jacob stood growling in pain.

"Felix. Grab what we came for. I'd like to go home." Felix nodded before walking over to Luna, picking her up and slumming her over his shoulder before follwing Jane through the trees.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes to see a car roof above my head. _'What?'_ I sat up abruptly and almost shrieked to find myself on a vampires lap. "What the fuck?" I shouted as I jumped off of him, hitting my head on the roof in the process.

The vampire looked me up and down. "You should be honored. Few ever get invited to meet Aro with a promise of survival." A female voice said.

"Where are you taking me?" I growled out.

"Italy." Jane answered simply.

I glared at her. "What makes you think-" I broke off as pain coursed through my every being. It was like my blood cells were on fire.

"Let that be a warning not to defy us. There is, of course, more where that came from." Jane spoke before blinking and turning her head away from her prey.

A growl rumbled in my throat before I snorted and shuffled my hands into my pockets until I found what I was looking for.

**(Okay this is how the seating arrangement is in the car. Driving is Alec. In the passenger seat is Demetri. Luna is right behind the passenger seat near the window with Felix in the middle with Jane on his other side.)**

She popped her headphones in and turned the volume up full blast as she came to a rather nice song. 'A thousand year' was the title and it was rather slow. She felt a tug on her headphones and spun her head around to glare at him. He glared back before pointing ahead.

"Welcome to Volterra." Jane said with a smirk.

The place was beautiful. Everybody was dressed in red. The moment they stepped out of the car her capters all pulled their black hoods up over their heads. She followed them, mildly curious on what she was doing here.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" She question.

"Our master wishes to see you." Jane answered.

They traveled slowly among the other hooded figures as they made their way to the clock tower. Once inside, Luna was overwhelmed by the smell of vampire, fear, blood and...power. It was overwhelming. So overwhelming that it nearly knocked her over.

They headed through the hall. The walls were red and the floor was marble and gray. There were red and black designed ruggs down the halls. She blinked and tried to stifle a laugh when she saw a elevator with plain silver doors. She tried to ignore the looks and uneasy feeling she got as she followed them inside the elevator.

The opera music was next to unbearable. She was very relieved when they finally walked away from it. Her relief slowly washed away at the powerful aura she felt when they first stepped inside the elevator. Whatever it was lay on the other side of this door. She narrowed her eyes at it before following them inside.

"Jane. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I have brought her, master."

"Such a clever girl."

_'This must be Aro.'_


	5. Meeting Aro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Luna was jolted out of her thoughts of what might happen when the door in front of her was swung open elegantly by Jane. She followed her in, against her will of course, and was met with the sight of many vampires she assumed to be the guards surrounding the place. On the far side of the room were three thrones. In the one on the far left she noticed there was a guy wearing this gray-ish robe. He himself had Grayish hair and blood red eyes as well as a 'V' shaped necklace.

The one on the far right seemed to be the youngest but based on how he was sitting she guessed that he had been changed before Marcus, who she had identified with a look based on portraits she had seen of the Volturi. The one on the far right, whose name she remembered to be Caius, had long blone hair with blood red eyes. He appeared to be wearing black and red robes with a 'V' necklace of his own.

She narrowed her eyes before turning her attention to the one in the middle. His outfit was all black, with the shoes and the shirt. His skin was pale, even paler than she had ever seen on a vampire. He had blood red eyes and long black hair. He sat on his throne with one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped together. She had seen portraits of him in Carlisle's house as well as pictures of him in books. 'He was the one to watch out for.' Embry had said to her once. His name slipped into her brain quickly. Aro. This was that source of power she had sensed earlier. He was leader of the Volturi.

"Master." Jane said as she walked confidently forward to stand By the wall near the thrones.

Luna narrowed her eyes at them in confusion. A feeling of unease coursed through her when those penetrating blood red eyes looked straight into her navy blue ones. "Ah, this truly is an interesting day. We have never had a shape-shifter here before. You should consider this an honor." He said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow at him. _'Yeah. What a dream come true.'_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"You are probably wondering why I have asked you to come here." Aro said as he stood up from his throne and slowly walked down the steps towards her.

_''Asked'? That implies I had a choice in the matter.'_ She mused silently to herself.

"What might your name be, my dear?" He questioned with a smile spread across his features.

"Luna." She said her voice neutral, giving nothing away. Not hate. Not anger. And certainly not fear.

"Ah, Luna. The native name for she-wolf. How ironic." He said with a smile as he approached her.

"I thought so." Luna answered keeping a straight face.

His predatory behavior was starting to unease her. He kept walking slowly across the room until he stood a couple feet in front of her. He held out his hand to her and smiled at her. It was by no means a sweet smile. Sadistic? Maybe. Cruel? Most likely. Amused? 99% possible. She didn't like that smile one bit. "Would you do me the honor, my dear?" His voice was like a snake. Cunning, and slippery with a charming air to it that drew innocent boys forwards.

She narrowed her eyes, seriously thinking about it. He would read every thought she'd ever had. She would be betraying her pack if she did as he wanted. Not to mention her own self respect. But on the other hand Jane would probably torture her if she didn't allow him to see her thoughts.

She muttered something under her breath before placing her hand delicately in his palm. Electricity shocked her but she ignored it. He grinned and pulled her hand closer to him, placing his over hand over top of her hand as he closed his eyes, bowed his head, and held her hand and few meters away from his chest.

She frowned in a slight mild annoyance as she felt something probing the thoughts. She felt a memory she had shoved to the back of her mind years ago be brought to the surface.

_A small 6 year old Luna skipped along the path "Lupa! Lupa! Mummy! Daddy!" The young girl cheered as she jumped forward and landed beside Lupa causing him to stumble and fall on the grass. _

_"Luna!" Her father barked. "You stupid klutz." He yelled causing an argument to start between her mother and father._

_Luna kneeled beside Lupa. "I'm sorry." She whispered sweetly as she helped him sit up. She looked around before pulling off one of her shoes and the sock under that shoes and dabbing the blood away. _

_"Thanks Lu." Lupa said smiling sweetly at her, his short black hair flopping around loosely. _

_"You're welcome. We're twins. We're supposed to look out for each other." She smiled as she lifted a hand and spread out her palm so all of her fingers on that hand were stretched apart. She held her hand up to him with a smile. He grinned mischievously before placing his own hand against hers and entwining his fingers with hers. _

She could feel him bushing that thought aside as he prodded further inside her thoughts.

_A 12 year old Luna walked along the sidewalk by her junior high school. She kicked rocks up as she walked by. "Hey, wolfie. A-oooooo" Luna rolled her eyes. "Imbeciles." She muttered. She gasped out in surprise when one of them grabbed her from behind. _

_"Hey wolfie." He sneered in her ear. She elbowed him hard in the rib and spun around before punching him in the gut. _

_"Like I said. Imbeciles." She muttered as she ran forward and climbed the fence to a few inches away from the top before grabbing onto the top and jumping over it, landing on her feet before she ran off. _

She stifled the urge to roll her eyes as she felt him go for another thought.

_A 15 year old Luna sat between Rachel Black and Lupa Medina. They were sat on a log during a campfire. "Among our tribe is the majestic wolf," Jacob Black said. "Our chief, Ta-Ha Aki met creatures hunting on our land. They claimed to be something different, So we signed a treaty with them. If they agreed not to come on our land we wouldn't reviel what they really were to the pale faces."_

_"That would be epic." Lupa whispered in her ear. _

Luna felt him looking at her more recent thoughts, such as:

_Luna growled as she transformed into wolf form and leaped at the vampire in front of her. Before Embry or Quil could do anything Luna ripped off it's head and dug her claws into it's shoulders. She jumped off of it, in the process ripping it's arms off of it's torso._

_/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/__~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/__~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/____~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/_

___She raised her nose to the air and growled as she saw 3 vampires walking through the woods. She leaped forward, mere inches away from tackling the brunette ault when Jacob barreled into her. 'What the fuck is your problem?'_

___'This is Bella, Edward, and Renesmee Cullen.' Jacob explained. _

___'Oh. Okay then. Tell them I said 'hey'' Luna bounded away to hunt other vamps._

_____/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/__~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/__~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/____~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/_

_She followed Lupa and Jake as he lead them into Carlisle's house. "I figured I should probably have them meet you guys so that they don't mistake you for the vampires their supposed to be killing._

_"Luna, Lupa, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." He introduced._

_"Hello Luna, Lupa." Carlisle and Esme greeted._

_"Hey." They said in unison._

_"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends." Alice said hugging them._

_Jasper smiled slightly at them._

_Emmett just grinned. "So you two think you're bad ass wolves?" _

_"I don't need to phase to be 'bad ass' as you put it." Luna said calmly as she shoved her hands into her pockets. _

_"Get over yourself, Lu." Lupa scoffed._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him._

_"Everybody knows I'm way more bad ass then you could ever dream to be!" _

_She grabbed him and easily put him into a headlock. "What was that, brother dear?" She teased. _

_"Nothing! Let go, you're stiffening my neck!" He whined._

_"Alright keep your clothes on."_

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

She realized he was going through most of her thoughts on the cullens. Then he moved on to her thoughts as she was brought here and her thoughts up to when he started to read her thoughts.

He smiled as he lifted his head and let go of her hand. "Thank you," In a split second he was behind her with one hand on her waist. "Il mio angelo." She translated it in her head and glared ahead. "That was quite informative." He smirked and in a split second he was at the top of the stairs. "Jane, would you please show our guest to her room?"

Jane smiled at Aro. "Yes Master." She headed for the door, with Luna following close behind her, eager to get away from the vampires.

Soon they came across a door that was black with a red design and a gold handle. Jane led her inside before leaving her. Based on common sense Luna knew that the door would probably be locked.

She glanced around the room. The room was red a black with some gold here and there. There was a navy blue comforter on the bed. There was a lamp, a dresser, and a book case. The only over thing that she could see in the room was some books on the book case. She placed her headphones inside her ear before putting her volume on full blast. She layed down on the bed and closed her eyes as the music sunk into her brain.

_"Heart beats fast,  
Colours and promises,  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall..." _Christiana Perri's voice trailed off as she let herself fall into a sweet blissful dreamless sweet.

* * *

**^^ Well here's that longer chapter I promised. xD I hope you guys liked it. xD Review.**


	6. Impressing Aro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Embry's POV**

It had been 42 days **(a month and a half)** since they had taken her. All I could think about was what could've happened. _'Is she alive?'_ I would ask myself on a daily basis. _'If she died, would I feel it? Would I know?' _

"Embry." Quil's voice said from the door frame of my bedroom.

"Shh." He shushed him quickly as he closed his eyes trying to imagine her.

"Embr-"

"Shush!" He cut him off harshly as he closed his eyes again. He imagined _him_. His eyes, his black hair. He had seen him once. Once. In the trial on what Renesmee was. His blood red eyes were almost paralyzing. Luna was rebellious. She wouldn't know how much danger she was in. Though he had told her about the Volturi she would likely make some smart ass remark.

"I'm sure she'll be smart." Quil encouraged.

"I need to think." Embry muttered as he closed his eyes.

Luna...Luna...

Then it hit him. Maybe he could reach Luna through their imprint. Maybe figure out what she was feeling. He concentrated and pictured her. Pictured her dark black eyes, her russet skin, her navy blue eyes. He could feel her emotions. Unease. She felt uneasy. Those were her only feelings. He tried to feel whatever she felt. Touch what ever she touched. He had a clear picture of her in his head.

It worked. He was beside her in a meadow with their hands joined together. The scenery changed to the throne room he had seen pictures of. It was like he was actually there. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew that Aro was reading her thoughts. All he knew was that, that...that _leech _was touching her.

He snapped out of it when Seth came into the room. "Come on dude. Patrol." Seth said.

Embry followed him with his head and shoulders slumping. "We'll find her Embry. But we can't risk attacking the Volturi. Besides, you know Luna. If she's devised a plan on how to get out and we show up and ruin it, can you imagine the lecture we'd get?" Quil pointed out causing Embry to laugh.

"You've got a point there." He said trying his best not to laugh as he followed his brothers to the forest where they phased and ran through the forest, tracking vampires.

* * *

**Luna's POV **

Luna sighed in annoyance. Jane and Alec had dragged her from her room to the library this morning. Aro kept looking at her. It was starting to creep her out. She rolled her eyes before putting her head phones in her ears. She scrolled through her I-pod until she found a interesting song. She tilted her head back against the chair and closed her eyes as she let the music blare into her ears.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder causing her to take the head phones out and open one of her eyes to look up at Aro who was standing by her shoulder.

For a moment there they just kept staring into each other's eyes, seeming to dare the other into making a move. She rolled her eyes, using all of her self control to resist poking him in the head and asking "Yes, was there something?", and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hm?" She questioned clearly getting annoyed and unnerved by those penetrating cold blood red eyes.

"If you are to be staying with us and becoming my guard-" She opened her mouth about to say'Like hell I am!' when a voice floated into her head.

'Luna...don't...' Embry! She glared forward, balling her hands into fists as she stuffed them into her pockets.

_'Aw, But why not._' She thought back to him.

'If you make any kind of retort, you will be hurt by Jane...' Embry reminded her.

_'But I could phase._' She argued in her head.

'Luna! The rest of the pack is all the way back in forks. You're in Italy. Think! Do you really think you can take on all these guards plus Aro, Marcus, and Caius?' He mentally snapped at her.

_'No I guess not. But do you really expect me to work for this doosh?_' She asked impatiently.

'Just listen to the 'doosh' and...I'll be by to save you soon.'

_'Watch it, Call!_' She snapped at him psychically.

'Or what? You'll scold me?' There was laughter in his voice.

_'You are one step away Mister.' _

'Don't worry. I'll leave the mind reader to your disposal.' She grinned on the inside as she casually shoved her hands into her pockets and walked back to her room ignoring the glares as she went.

**(~=time-skip) **

Three days later Luna woke up to find a...piano at the side of her room with a note sitting on top of it. She walked over to it and picked up the note to read it. She grinned before shaking her head. "Moron." She muttered not even realizing it was muttered affectionately.

She ran her fingers gently over the black and white keys. The piano was black with gold and red linings. She grinned before she gently sat down on the bench. She pressed a couple of the keys experimentally getting a nice up-beat tune until she got accustomed to it then she started play and beautiful piece she had heard Edward playing to Bella once. **(Bella's lullaby) **

Her fingers glided delicately over the black and white smooth keys. She let a small smile grace her features. It was like she was in her own world. She imagined the rich green trees of forks covered in snow. She imagined herself and Embry just laying there in the snow. Without consciously knowing it she imagined the three of them laying in the snow, her holding both of their hands.

She glided her hand over the keys from middle to right. She imagined the soft green grass under her toes as she played the last keys of the piece. She cracked her knuckles, realizing what a stress reliever that was. She turned around in her seat to see Aro standing there with the door closed behind her. She jumped, coming close to screaming as she pulled on her jacket subconsciously.

Aro opened his mouth like he was about to say something when Afton burst into the room causing a glare to form from Luna and more importantly, Aro.

"Master, I apologize for barging in so rudely but there was an incident in Rome." He said as he straightened out.

Aro narrowed his eyes before holding out his hand, palm up. Afton wasted no time in placing his hand in his masters, and allowing him to see what he knew. Aro carefully let go of his hand before turning around to look down at Luna. "Luna, my dear."

"Oh god." She muttered, becoming very uneasy again.

"Would you come along, my dear." She groaned in annoyance before following him out of the room with Demetri at her side.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just kill you already." Afton muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"You and me both sweet heart." She smirked at his face.

"You're just some mangy mutt!" He glared daggers at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly getting pissed. "Am I now?"

"Yes!" He smirked as his taunts got harsher. "I suppose you arent as big of a mutt as that idiot you imprinted on." He grinned as he saw the anger clear in her eyes. "Though I am surprised you haven't contacted that weak brother of yours. After all, you might just have to calm him down from the threat of you not being there to hold his hand through life anymore." A growl rumbled deep in her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to control herself.

"Shut up, leech." She growled.

He smirked. "Then again I suppose there is no competition. Your brother is a clingy, weak, frail little thing who couldn't kill a bat. Your imprint? Well, his intelligence matches that of a dung beetle. And you?" The guard chuckled before leaning forward to whisper in her ear; "You're nothing more than a good little puppy who will one day bow before my, no, _our _master." He snickered at her. She quickly took off her navy blue sweater, with her I-pod in the right pocket before placing it down on the floor on the far side of the hallway. She slowly turned around, knowing she couldn't contain this anger for much longer, she let a growl form in her throat before she quickly phased in a big silver wolf **(Yes I am changing her wolf appearance.) **with navy blue eyes.

He glared back at her and she growled at him. Aro glanced back at them and his eye lit up with interest. It made him look like a child who had just found a shiny new toy. Afton grinned before running forward to punch her. She rolled her eyes and snapped her jaws viciously, breaking off his hand, furiously.

Afton screamed out in pain and in a split second was bolting away from her. She growled and in a few short bounds they were in what Luna liked to call the Throne Room. She growled at him as he scratched her across the shoulder with his nails. She growled in fury before jumping on top of him. She dug her teeth into his arm and pulled on it harshly, causing it to come off. He screeched in pain as it was ripped violently from his shoulder. She growled at him with a strange glint in her eyes. It was unclear to everyone except Aro whether or not the growl was in fury of satisfaction.

Aro grinned as he approached them. "Luna, my dear. It is so nice to see that lovely venomous side you've been hiding from me." He smiled at her. "Il mio angelo scuro velenoso." He whispered as he came around to stand next to her. "You wish to kill him?" He grinned at her. "To turn him into ash? I will not stop. You will have a choice. Between killing one of my guards, or allowing him to live, with this experience hanging over his head forever." He smirked at her as he waited to see what she might do.

She narrowed her eyes at the vampire and with one swish of her tail she leaped forward. Caius kept the scowl on his face whereas Marcus' lit up in surprise. Jane and Alec looked on emotionlessly. Aro's face, on teh other hand, was alight with interest and intrigue.

She dug her hind claws into his waist and placed her front paws firmly on his shoulder before she roared and growled in his face. The guards eyes widened in surprise and something passed through him that he hadn't felt for two-hundred years. Fear. She opened her mouth, her teeth bared and darted her head forward, sinking her teeth in his neck with his head now completely in her mouth, and jerked her head back, tearing off the vampires head in the process. As she teared off his head her head swiveled to the side causing teh head to go flying out of her grip and over her shoulder.

Aro grinned as he sidestepped to avoid having the head crash into him. He smirked and turned around to see Luna stand beside a pile of ash. In a split second she was in her human form, wearing a blue tank top, black jeans and red ballet flats. She glanced at the shoulder that had the tattoo each wolf got after they phased to see two neat scratches over lapping it. "Huh." She voiced her mild curiosity with a smile.

"Fascinating." Aro's voice sounded from behind her. She spun around only to find that the only vampires she could see were Caius, Marcus, Janem Alec, Feliz, and Demetri. She narrowed her eyes when she felt an ice cold hand trail it's fingers up her arm and over her scratches. "You are quite the intriguing being." Aro smirked at her as he brought his mouth right next to her ear before whispering; "My dear, Luna."

She blinked a couple of time before turning her eyes towards him. "Perhaps we should bring this conversation to a more...private level." In a split second they were back in her room with her feeling dizzy and he gazing at her with an amused expression on his face.

He slowly walked over to her and in a split second was behind her. He tilted her face towards him and looked her directly in the eye. "You have impressed me, lupo angelo." He whispered to her one second and the next he was gone with nothing but a simple note where he had been before.

She picked up the note, and after reading it, carefully set it on top of the piano before flopping down onto the bed and falling asleep, the stinging from the scratches now all but gone.


	7. Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Luna layed on the bed with one arm over her face with part of the arm covering her left eye and her hand flopped just above her right eye and covering her eyebrow. She groaned tiredly as she sat up. "Alright that is it. I refuse to just lay around all day." She muttered before she stood up and walked over to the piano and sat herself down. She pulled up her sleeves before gently preesing her fingers down on the keys to eminate a sweet melody. **(The main theme for New moon on the title screen)**

"Hmm-Hmm Hm-Hm Hmm-Hm Hm. Hm-Hm. Hm-Hm." She hummed as she played the melody.

Demetri burst into her room suddenly. She whipped her head around after accidentally playing a wrong note and glared at the guard. "What teh fuck is your problem!?" She snapped.

"Aro requests to see you in his Library." Demetri said before leading her through the castle. They soon came across a turn that led to a double door-ed room with a shitload of books.

"Wow. Shit." She grinned before laughing in astonishment. She was about to ask Demetri if this was real when she heard the soft sound of a harp playing. She followed the sound and turned a corner to see Aro sitting on a red leather chair playing a harp. She blinked in astonishment as she watched him close his eyes totally oblivious to her presence.

She stood there in awe as she watched his fingers glide gracefully from string to string. She recognized the song almost immediately as Clair de Lune. She had played it many times on the piano but had never heard it on the harp before. Aro opened his eyes and spotted her, automatically stopping the song in the middle.

"Hey." She said. "I didn't know you played." She said with a small smile.

Aro narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. "Come on, are you at least gonna finish the song?" She asked causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "It's very rude to whoever the hell created the song not to finish it." She reasoned.

"You're not gonna leave until I do, are you?" He asked.

She grinned. "What do you think?"

He gave her an amused look before he slowly started where he left off. Luna was tempted to tell him to start off but figured that would be pushing it a bit. She smiled as she sat on the arm rest of a red leather chair opposite to him.

His fingers seemed to glide over the strings silently as he closed his eyes, seeming to drown into the music. When he had finished the piece she smiled at him. "So why'd you summon me here?" She asked.

"I have heard you play the same pieces each day. I figured you might as well do something more useful that just sitting in your room all day." He smiled as he stood up and in a split second was in front of her with his head lowered so that he could look her in the eye. He smirked at her before standing up straight and waving one of his hands at the vast array of books on teh shelves that seemed to surround them.

She gazed at him like he was insane before glancing at the books and suppressing and excited cackle, only letting and excited squeal escape from her mouth.

She picked up what little dignity she had left and walked over to the first shelf she saw. She sat down and opened up a book and, poof. She was gone into the world of books.

* * *

Four months had gone by. She spent most of her days in Aro's library reading books. She had already read every English book in the library and half of the Italian ones.

She had decided to just sit there and listen to Aro play his harp. She smiled fondly at the vampire as he continued to play the harp for her. Without either of them realizing it they had grown rather close. There was none of that awkwardness that was there four months ago when she had first heard him play. She found herself being drawn towards those penetrating blood red eyes.

She smiled at him as the song came to an end. "Can I ask you for favor?" She asked him.

He glanced at her and smirked. "I'm gonna take that as a yes so here goes. Will you teach me how to play the harp?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He smirked and in a split second he was behind her with one hand placed firmly on her shoulder and the other on her waist.

"What will you do for me in return?" He breathed into her ear.

"Uh..." She did not like where this conversation was going.

He could feel her skin tighten and her heart thump faster against her chest. He giggled in an excited manner before disappearing out of the library. "That isn't an answer!" She called after him. She snorted in annoyance before carefully putting the books back on the proper shelves and heading out of the library door.

She yelped in surprise as she collided with another figure and fell back on her ass. Jane glared at her before stalking past her. Luna jumped to her feet before running after her. "Hey wait up!" Jane spun around and snarled at her making her jump back out of reach. "Dude, chill. Did I do anything particular to piss you off or is this just how you treat everybody with a pulse?" She snapped, annoyance clouding her common sense.

Jane was about to use her power on Luna when Aro last order flooded her mind. _"As tempting as it might be to house train our little wolf you are not to harm. Am I understood, Jane?" _Jane stalked away towards her room. Luna narrowed her eyes before smiling and turning towards Alec's room.

* * *

She knocked lightly on Alec's door. About a month ago she and Alec had become semi-friends. Once she was let in she sat down on a chair on the far side of the room.

"So what is it your sister likes...besides torturing random dudes and chicks?" She asked him after a moment.

He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on Al! Alinor! The Alinator!" She teased.

He sighed in annoyance before looking up at her from his Shakespeare book. "Alright. Listen up."

* * *

Luna grinned as she heard Jane slowly approach her room. She took one last glance around the pink room and realized that she wouldn't be able to do anything today. She glance around looking for somewhere to hid before she saw a window. She opened it and looked down to see Alec's head poking out of a window in the floor below. She took a deep breath before quickly jumping out, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her inside.

"Do you think, Aro would allow you to take me to a store?" She asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Probably if we ask permission first." Alec responded absentmindedly. She grinned.

* * *

It had been several weeks since then and Luna was hurrying to finish preparing Jane's 'surprise'. She sighed as she finished up the room. The pink walls now had a portrait Alec had given her of their family hanging on the wall. On the desk was a book Alec said she had loved when they were human and there were several more books that she never got read according to Alec on the bookshelf.

On top of the bookshelf was a crystallized puppy that had blue eyes. She walked into the walk-in closet to see all the clothes, shoes, purses, and other accessories she had bought for her. She chuckled as she remembered Alec's complaining and whining as they went through the clothes store.

_"Luna!" Alec whined as he trailed after her down the thousandth aisle, "Can't we just go. I think we have enough."  
_

_He froze as he found himself cornered with her glaring at him. "Okay Okay!" He grumbled. She smiled cheerfully before turning around and skipping down the aisle. _

She jumped out of the memory when she heard her phone go off. For a moment she was confused on how she got her phone back. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out as well as a note.

_"Dearest Luna,_

_I have decided you have earned teh right to have some of your stuff back. In your closet you will find a few of the outfits from your room as well as some I had Jane buy. In your desk draws you will find some of your more 'personal' belongings._

_Aro."  
_

She narrowed her eyes at the note wondering for a moment what the catch was before quickly answering it. "Hallo?" She said with a smirk and a really crappy German accent.

"Hey, Luna. You better finish up and get out of there. Jane just got back." Alec said with a smile.

"Oh shit. Thanks A." She said before hanging up and quickly placing one last thing on the bed before quickly rushing out of the room and back to her own.

* * *

She laughed and twirled around in her room as she saw some of her tank tops plus a pair of jeans. Her eyes widened as she saw a bunch of jeans, shorts, some skirts and countless different types of shirts. She swallowed back a squeal as she picked up a black shoes with white flowery designs. She walked out of the closet to see Jane standing there.

"I am pleased that you like it." She said with a smile.

Luna nodded with a small smile. "I came to...thank you." Jane went on.

"Whatever for?" She asked as she flopped down onto the bed as she spoke and started up at the ceiling.

"For my room." Jane said. Luna grinned before sitting up.

"I'd hoped you'd like it." Luna said. Without either of them realizing it they had spent all night talking.

* * *

Luna layed on her bed reading _'House of Night: Book one: Marked' _with one hand under her head and the other one holding the book.

"Oh Aphrodite you stupid bitch. There's a different way, you know?" She muttered as she read on. "Huh?" She lifted up her phone to see she had a text from...LUPA!

_'Hey sis. Saw the leech's taking your stuff, figured I'd see how your doing. You should probably text Em. He's freaking out.' _

She was about to text him back when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket before shoving it under her pillow and placing a bookmark in her book.

She jumped off of the bed and opened the door to see Jane and Alec standing there. "What's up?" She asked as she turned around and walked back into the room.

"Aro wants to see you." Alec said.

"Alright just give me a minute." She carefully emptied her pockets before heading over to them.

"No." Jane said.

"No?" Luna asked, confused.

"No." Jane confirmed before heading into the closet. "This, this, this, and these."

After Luna was changed she came out of the closet with a blue tank top on and a simple pair of blue pants and red ballet flats.

Once they made it to the throne room Aro's eyes lit up. He opened his mouth about to speak when a bunch of rogue vampires burst through. One glared daggers at the volturi leaders before he lunged towards Aro. Before Aro, Marcus, Caius or any of the guards could do anything a howl sounded through the air and teh vampires head disappeared from his shoulders.

They all blinked and looked behind him to see Luna in wolf form with the vampires head in her jaws. The rogues jumped after her. She narrowed her eyes before she quickly reared up on her hind paws and knocked several of them aside before she ripped off one of their heads. All she could smell was leech as she jumped and dodged their blows and then jumped in to take off a vampires head.

She growled in fury as one vampire knocked her backwards. She roared and lunged forward, ducking blows and tripped the vampire. She pressed her giant paw against his throat and smirked when she saw his skull crack more and more until it popped clean off.

She whipped her head around when a vampire jumped on her back and sunk his teeth into her back. She howled to the roof before rolling over and ripping his head off.

She growled in annoyance before slowly morphing back into her human form. She examined the scratch on chest before placing her hand on her head. Alec and Jane were at her side in an instant. She whipped her head around when she heard another leech running towards her.

She jumped away from Jane and Alec before morphing into her wolf form and tripping the vampire. As the vampire went flying it sunk it's teeth into her leg taking her with him. When they landed it bit her shoulder while she shook her head and sunk her teeth into the vampires back. She whipped her head around to the other side and sent the vampire flying through the air. She raced forward and slammed her paws down on it's throat. Hard. She grinned as she heard the cracking of it skull and ripped it's head off swiftly.

She phased back into her human form and carefully dabbed at her bleeding arm with her sweater. She glanced sideways at Aro as he suddenly appeared beside her. "Brothers, we will have to postpone this meeting." Aro said before carefully picking Luna up.

She glared at him. "I _can _walk, you know?" She growled, glaring at him. He just ignored her and in a split second they were back in her room.

"Woah! Good lord, I hate it when you do that."

"Why my dear?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hello! Teenage werewolf here! It gives me a head rush." She snapped. He rolled his eyes before examining her arm.

"May I...see your back?" He asked after he was finished inspecting the scratches.

She rolled her eyes before rolling over so that he could see the bite on her back.

He carefully rolled up her tank top to reveal a deep bite mark. "Hm." He muttered to himself as he gently ran a finger over the bite mark. She tried her best not to groan in pain from the bit. She carefully rolled back over as she felt his hands move away from her back. He stared down at her as she sat up and stood up only for him to drag her back down onto the bed and her to flop down onto the bed.

She blinked at him as she stared into those beautiful red eyes. He looked her right in the eye before gently taking on of her hands in his before he kissed it gently.

He stared into her blue eyes before carefully cupping her face with one hand. She smiled before she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He grinned before leaning his head forward and kissing her gently.

He ended up pinning her under him as she moaned into the kiss.

* * *

**Embry's POV **

He stood up and ran outside, morphing quickly into his wolf form as he ran forward. He felt like he had been ambushed by a group of vampires. It didn't take him long to realize that it wasn't him that had the injuries. It was Luna.

Nobody could've survived with injuries like that. Nobody. Not even Luna.

_'She's dead! I know she is.' _He thought as he ran through the forest. _'She's dead! I could've prevented it.' _ He growled in fury. _'I have to do this. I can't live without her.'_

* * *

**Lol XD I know I am so mean but I had to. Review? Please? Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Leaving Volterra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Luna blinked open her eyes and sat up in her bed to see her wounds wrapped in bandages. Her head whipped around as she heard her cell ohone go off. She jumped forward to the end of her bed where her bag sat and carefully pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Salve!" She greeted drowsily in Italian.

"Luna!" Lupa's voice sounded. Her self restraint melted as she heard her brothers voice.

"Lupa!" She squealed as she jumped off the bed and started to rant, her words melting together.

"Your alive!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alive! Italy aint _that _bad." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh...Wel... he he I should probably go..."

"Why Lupa?"

"I gotta go do stuff."

"Lupa what's going on?"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Lupa!"

"All right!" He gave in eventually. "It's Embry! He thinks your dead!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" She yelled into the phone.

"It must be that imprinting thing. Did you get into another fight?" He asked her with an accusatory tone.

"Well yeah. What was I supposed to do? Let those stupid idiotic excuse for leeches rip apart my limbs and the limbs of the only friends I've made here." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many?" Lupa asked with a sigh clear in his voice.

"I dunno 20, 30. Hard to say they had a lot of teeth." She said with a grin.

"Well that's why. He felt the wounds you experienced and thought you dead."

"Where is he!?" She snapped.

"He said that he wanted to join you. I think he's going to Italy. He wants to die too."

* * *

Luna quickly changed into a pair of black pants with white stripes along the top, a pair of black and red sneakers, ans a purple long sleeved shirt. She carefully clipped on a silver bracelet and a gold wolf necklace.

She took a deep breath before quickly bolting out of her room and running into Jane and Alec. "Woah, Lun, what's wrong?" Alec asked.

"Embry! He could feel my wounds yesterday when I fought those rogue vampires and he thinks I'm dead. He's coming to Italy to find a vampire, any vampire and get them to kill him." She spoke quickly before running down the hallway towards the elevator.

Jane and Alec went down with her without asking anymore questions.

* * *

"Embry?" She yelled as she ran through the streets. She stooped and crouched down to the ground with her eyes squeezed tightly closed. _Okay let's see Lupa, No, love ya bro but not my concern at the moment. Um...Quil, no, Jacob no, Embry, no, leah- wait a second! _She jumped to her feet and followed the sound of his thoughts.

She growled in frustration before turning to Alec. "Throw me." She snapped.

"What why?"

"Look The way the crowd is right now I'll never make it to Embry on time. Now which would your rather, me being depressed for the rest of my life or you throw me now and save yourself a lot of whining." She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "Okay, Okay." He picked her up and was about to throw her into the woods so that she could transform when he felt her stiffen. "This way!" She said and pointed to the south. This continued for a while before she just grunted in exasperation. "Screw it!" She shouted and balled her hands into fists before literally shoving citizens over until she made her way to the other side of the alley where she found a severely beaten up looking man with a vampire inches away from biting him.

She narrowed her eyes and her heart practically stopped at what she noticed. It was Embry! growl rumbled in her throat and she leaped forward, changing in mid air and landed in between the vampire and Embry. The vampire took a step back before grinning and lunging forward. In one swift movement Luna ripped it's head off.

Embry coughed up blood. "Wha-" He broke off as he started hacking again. Luna glanced over her shoulder before stalking towards the vampire and as she took the last step toward it she morphed into her human form and took her lighter out of her pocket. She crouched down and smirked as she lit her lighter and through it on the body. She narrowed her eyes before spinning around and stalking over to Embry.

"What is wrong with you!?" She yelled and she whacked him over the head causing him to slump to the ground. She sunk down to her knees and wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his shoulder. "What were you thinking? Did you really think the pack could live without you?" She scolded lightly.

He smiled. "It...got your attention." He choked out with that cheeky smirk she loved so much.

She tried to keep glaring at him but that smirk melted her heart like it always. She smiled before she wiped some blood from his forehead and gently kissed him. She stood up and helped him up and out of the alley before grinning as Alec and Jane came towards them.

"I see you found him." Jane said.

Luna grinned. "Yeah. Idiot was just standing there and letting himself get eati-" She broke off as she heard a cry of fear. "Hey can you two stay with stupido here?"

"Sure. But what are you gonna do?" Alec asked.

"I gotta check something." She answered simply before walking towards the cries of fear until she located the right alley. She suppressed a growl of fury as she saw a vampire with a black hood and noticeable blood red eyes. She ran forward and knocked the vampire away before phasing into a wolf and jumping on him. She was about to rip off his head when she recognized him as Demetri.

Though they hadn't become particularly close with anyone other than Alec, Jane and Aro she still knew the other guards quite well. She snorted before taking a couple steps back and phased into her human form. Demetri opened his mouth like he was about to say something when Jane, Alec, and Embry came down the alley.

She glanced over her shoulder at them but before she could do anything Demetri beat her to the punch. "Aro will want to hear about this." He marched past her to stand beside Alec. "Follow me." He ordered causing her to narrow her eyes at him but follow anyways.

"So, what will you do now?" Embry asked her as they walked through Volterra towards the clock tower.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused."

"Will you come back to Forks with me?" _'Hm... One one hand she had odd strange feelings for Aro that she couldn't explain that made her not necessarily want to leave. But on the other hand she couldn't deny that she had missed Her brother and the pack, the Cullen's even. And Embry. She had missed him most of all. The next time she gets into a bad fight who's to say that Embry won't try this again.' _

"I think...I should leave." She smiled uncharacteristically shyly as Jane and Alec glanced at her. "For a while anyway. I should see how my mum and brother are getting on." She added quickly earning an understanding look from Jane and a confused one from Alec.

"We're here." Demetri interrupted as he lead them into the castle.

Jane smiled at Luna as they walked through the halls of the castle in Volterra. Over the months of her staying here they had become rather good friends and that wouldn't change just because she had chosen to leave.

Luna walked beside Jane who was leading them with Alec and Embry walking side-by-side behind them and Felix and Demetri holding up the rear. _'Wait a sec, Felix. When the fuck did he get here?' _ Luna took a deep breath and glanced up at Jane when she felt her give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yo! Tall dark and creepy! When'd you get here?" She called to him.

He gave her a look but took to ignoring her.

"Ah! So Ember _is _alive! Isn't that lovely." Aro voice entered her head causing her to almost freeze. "I love a happy ending." He breathed out as he came waltzing over to her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do." She said with a grin. Everyone else in the room except for Jane, Alec, and Embry, all gasped in shock at her insolence. "And FYI his name aint Ember. It _Embry_! Em-buh-ry." She said slowly with a smirk plain on her face as she saw anger flash in the eyes of the other two Volturi leaders.

Aro grinned before carefully taking a hold of her hand and upon taking her hand in his he saw many memories of Luna...HIS Luna and this wolf. "La tua impronta." He spoke in italian. She had become fluent in italian since she had arrived here that first fateful day. On the bright side Embry wouldn't know what he was saying seeing as he had always had...issues with the italian language.

"You two share many things." He swallowed a couple of times. "It makes me thirsty." She glared at him.

"Hands off, bobble head." She smirked at him but he seemed unaffected by her jibes.

"Insolent! You foolish girl!" Caius roared in fury.

"Calm yourself brother." Aro said as he raised a hand for silence.

He appeared behind her. "Vogliamo mandare la tua impronta via angelo." He whispered in her ear as he snaked a hand around her waist.

She glared at him. "No."

He gave her a confused look.

She sighed in annoyance. "Do I have to speak in Italian? Re-fi-u-to." She said slowly and almost jumped out of her skin when Aro appeared a few feet in front of her and laughed excitedly.

"You can try to stop me all you like. Heck, you can even kill me, but I promise you, I will take a few leeches along with me." Her annoyance slowly escalated into fury.

He laughed, well more like cackled, in excitement again. "Oh, my dear, I have no intention of stopping you. In fact I don't believe Jane or Alec would particularly mind coming with you. They have grown quite close to you." He added.

Alec and Jane smiled at their master before bowing appreciatively to him. They were about to head on out of the castle when they were stopped by Aro.

"One more will be accompanying you." Aro said causing Luna to stop in her tracks.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Aro? You can't let us leave without sending one of your lackies with us?"

He laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that."

"Well what are you going to have to do if you send all your little guards with us?" She asked in a mocking tone with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure I'll have plenty to do."

"And why is that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," He turned grinned as he slowly approached her before coming to a stop 2 feet in front of her. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Lol XD Wow I am really mean. Two cliffhangers in a row! I know I'm sorry. Reviews please?**


	9. Merry Christmas or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the situation. The air was tense on the plane with Luna sitting in between Jane and Alec. Embry and Aro had both wanted to sit next to her but she had ignored them. She absolutely did not want Aro in her home. Which was why she was gonna kick him and Alec into Embry's house.

She glanced to the side of the plane to see a calendar that was on the month December. She swore her eyes had bulged out of her head at that. If that wasn't enough there was red x's on everyday up to the 23rd. Exactly 2 days before Christmas. She almost fainted when she saw what year it was. 2008.

"That's not possible..." She whispered as she tried to add up the months but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked her.

"2008? 2 years? Have I really been in Italy for TWO YEARS?" She all but yelled.

Jane glanced at her. "I apologize, Luna. At Volterra, all of the beings who live are vampires. Excluding you. Therefore there is no need to keep track of the years." Jane explained.

"Oh." She said before laying her head against the seat and falling into a deep sleep filled with snow and white lilies.

* * *

She groaned as they headed towards her house in one car with Jane in it and in the other car sat Embry, Aro and Alec. She grinned at teh thought of them all sharing a house. "He he" She chuckled.

She was surprised when she walked in to see a Christmas tree in the Living Room with which she only got a quick glance of before she was tackled by her brother and little sister, (yes another OC.) Abby. She was 7 1/2 the last time she had seen her but now? Now she was taller and 9 1/2. She smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Lupa!" Luna grinned after they had let go of her.

"Luna!"

"Dude, what happened to ya. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but your like...buff." She grinned.

He smirked. "Tek a look in the mirror, Lun. What, you been working out?"

"A vampire here, vampire there, same old." She smirked at them.

* * *

A mere 24 hours had passed and she had realized how much she had missed this place.

Luna layed on her bed with Billy Talent's 'Red Flag' Blaring from her stereo. She looked up as Aro came in with an unhappy look on his face. "What's up bobble head?"

"What...is this?" He asked gesturing to her stereo.

"Billy Talent." She answered simply.

"Back in Italy-"

"But your not in Italy anymore." She snapped as she stood up and slowly walked towards him until she was directly in front of him. "Listen up. This aint Italy. This is Forks, Washington. Back in Italy you introduced me to classical music, more than I'd ever seen before, and the whole of your castle and the laws of the vampire world. I acknowledged that as your world." She ranted before grinning and grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him outside to the front of her house where a motorcycle and a black truck were parked.

She grinned before taking a hair pin out of her hair and sitting down on the motorcycle. Aro made no move just stared at her.

"Come on, pretty boy. Time for a ride." She snapped causing him to swallow and sit down behind her on the motorcycle. She grinned before snapping the hair pin in half and jamming it into the key spot.

Once they were on the road she could tell that Aro was uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes. Before taking a turn into the forest and parking it. She slowly led him through the forest and was aware of him staring around in Awe.

She lead him up a steep hill until they were at the top of the forest. She sat down with her legs swinging down over the edge and Aro gaping at teh view.  
Tree upon tree was laid out down below them with streams clearly visible and a waterfall on the far side.

"This...isn't real." He turned to look at her admiringly. "You wolves have been keeping this a secret from us." He said in awe.

"Of course it's real." She snorted and smiled as she saw the wind swirl around him causing him to look around, startled.

"This...is a new world to me."

"Well your right there. You see, this is my world." She grinned and caught a brown crispy leaf as it whisked past her and twirled it around on her fingers. "Brb." She smirked and saluted him before dropping down off of the edge causing Aro's eyes to widen in shock and look over the edge to see her on a ledge directly below him. "You coming?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He blinked curiously at her as she dug her nails into the edge of the ledge and dropped down to the next ledge. This continued again and again until she reached the bottom of the cliff.

Aro narrowed his eyes before getting to his feet and in a split second he was standing next to her. She grinned before leading him deeper into the forest. Snow littered the ground and seemed to crunch under their feet as they walked on it. She smiled and poked her tongue out as more snow started to fall from the sky. She grinned before play fully picking up a rock and tossing it at a tree branch causing snow to fall all over the Volturi leader. She grinned and quickly morphed into her wolf form before pelting away through the woods.

She took a turn to the right a slammed her paws down on a tree root causing more snow to fall on him. She grinned before morphing into her human form and slowly and carefully climbed up the icy tree.

* * *

Luna smiled as she remembered how much fun she had, had that day. Fun. _'Hm.' _She mused to herself. _'Who knew the big scary Volturi leader could have fun.' _ She groaned as Abby jumped on her and shook her again and again.

"Wake up Luna! Wake up!" She whined. "Mom says that I can't open my presents until your up!" She opened one eyes to see her younger sister glaring down at her.

"Alright just get of o' me." She moaned and sat up, glancing towards the doorway to see Jane standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." She snapped causing the vampire to laugh.

* * *

That night she walked out onto the patio to see Embry and Aro confronting each other. She narrowed her eyes before sitting on the edge of the patio to watch the fight.

Embry snarled and morphed into his wolf form before running forward and barreling into Aro, who jumped over the wolf and tripped him. She clenched her hand into a fist as Embry kicked him in the face before spinning around.

She could smell blood from the clearing and she knew it didn't come from Aro.

_'Okay. Time for some fun.' _She grinned before jumping off of the patio and changing into her wolf form before bolting towards them and jumping between them. _'Enough, dimwits.' _She thought after Aro touched her shoulder so that he could hear her.

_'But Luna-' _Embry tried to think at her but she cut off his thoughts by growling at him.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since she had broken up their little...argument. She sighed as she finished wrapping the last cut in a bandage before turning to her imprint. "Honestly Em, you stupid?" She asked with an exasperated sigh. "Well I guess Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without _some_ drama."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas Lun." He said before he laid his head back down on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas Embry." She said with a smile as she gave him a light peck on the mouth before heading towards the door. She turned her head and just out of the corner of her eye she could see Aro standing by the window. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face before whispering,

"Merry Christmas Aro."

**A/N: Merry Christmas! ^^ Hope you like my christmas chapter. XD Merry Christmas. I'll talk to you guys in 2013.**


	10. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
